Breakeven
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare goes down to her dad's for the summer and meets Eli. Inspired by The Last Song
1. Chapter 1

**New story again. It's so addicting to just keep writing a new one as soon as an idea comes. Clare is slightly OOC.**

**Enjoy**

"Wow, you really hate me, don't you?"

"Clare, this can help you and your dad reconnect." Helen defended.

"I don't want to reconnect with him, I hate him."

"Well you have no choice."

Clare's jaw clenched as she walked out of the house, "You're such a bitch." She muttered before slamming the door.

XXXX

Clare was up at her dad's house in Toronto for the summer. Her house was on the ocean front, her backyard was the beach. She rested on the swing on the porch reading one of her many Palahniuk books. She was curled up comfortably until her dad walked out.

"Hey Clare."

She didn't reply and got up from the bench to walk back into the house.

"Clare, wait." Her dad stopped her as her hand was on the doorknob, "What?" She turned back to him.

"I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have left." She spat before walking back in the house to her room.

XXX

Clare was out walking around the city, finding something rto eat. It was hot out so she opted in dressing in her black ripped jean shorts and a simple oversized Simple Plan t shirt with her sandals. She arrived in front of mini restaurant and walked inside. She stood online and ordered some food that was fit for her vegetarianism. She paid and sat down at a table. She ate her food as she continued to read her book. She heard someone sit down at her table and looked up from her book. In front of her, sat a dark haired boy, dressed in all black, "Do I know you?"

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied bluntly focusing back on her reading.

"I haven't seen you around here and Palahniuk huh? He's a genius."

"Yeah-he is and I'm down here with my dad, can you go?"

"Can I least know your name?" He tempted.

Clare sighed as she gathered her food and closed her book, picking up her bag, "It's Clare."

"See you around, Clare." He smirked winking at her as she walked out of the restaurant.

XXX

Clare was heading out to the book store since she finished her Palahniuk one and wanted to catch up on some of her favorite writer's latest writings. She grabbed two Hughes books off the shelf and walked to the cash register to find no one behind it, "Hello? Can someone help me?" She called out. There was no other than the black haired guy coming up to her with a red vest.

"You work here?" Clare questioned.

"I do, you're a big reader." Eli pointed out.

"I am, can I pay for my stuff now?"

"You're feisty." He said scanning her books. "Is that all?"

"Do I have anything else?"

"Touche." He responded putting her books in a bag, "Here you go."

"Thank you." And just as she was about to turn on her heels he stopped her.

"Clare, um I get off work at 4, do you want to hang out."

She contemplated the offer, "Okay as long as you don't hit on me every 5 seconds."

"I'll try not to." He smirked. "I'm Eli by the way." She nodded as she turned around and exited the store.

XXX

Clare opted on not going back home after she left the bookstore since she was hanging with Eli anyway. She glanced down at her combat boots, white high waisted shorts and her floral strapless floral halter top with her jean jacket on top. It was about 3:30 as she made her way back to the bookstore.

"Hey." Eli smirked when he noticed her walking through the door as she arranged some books on a shelf.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You're early."

"Yeah well, I had nothing better to do. What are we doing later?" She asked.

"Whatever you want."

She nodded and followed Eli as he went behind the counter to service a customer. She paid for her books and was on her way. Eli hopped on the counter, "Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Ahh Big Apple, why are you and your dad up for the summer?"

"He lives here and my mom forced me to spend time with him so I didn't have a choice." She responded hopping on the counter to vsit next to him.

"How old are you?" She asked looking down at her swinging legs.

"18, what about you?"

"Turning 17 in a month."

"Good, not a huge gap." He smirked.

"And why would it matter?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just saying." He played it off. They continued to converse until Eli's shift was over. He took off his vest and hung it up in the back, "Ready?"

She nodded as Eli locked up to the store. "Where are we going exactly?" He asked.

"You tell me, I don't know this neighborhood."

"Well we'll just walk around the city."

"Fine by me."

XXXX

Clare and Eli walked for hours, talking to surprisingly find they had a lot in common than expected.

"Are you thirsty? I'm gonna grab a smoothie."

"Yeah sure." She smiled following him into the smoothie shop.

She ordered herself a strawberry smoothie and Eli took her drink. Before she can question him he asked the cashier, "How much is this?"

"For both, 9.25." Eli gave the waiter a 10 telling her to keep the change and gave Clare her smoothie.

"You didn't have to pay for me, I have money."

"I figured I'd pay since we're on a date."

"Whoa." She interrupted quickly. "Where did you get the idea that this was a date? We're just friends."

"So we are friends."

"Potential." She replied as she sipped her drink and they started walking again.

Eli smirked, "Next time we hang out, I'm calling it a date."

"Whatever you want Eli."

XXX

They had finally arrived at Clare's place. "Your house is amazing." He commented realizing the beach in the back.

"You mean my dad's house."

"Well yeah. So I'll see you later?"

Clare nodded, "We should do this again. You're not annoying as I predicted you'll be."

"Ouch lady." Clare laughed, "Just text me when you want to hang again."

"Can I get a hug?" He asked. Clare's eyebrows formed together in a questioning look considering she knew he was attracted to her but gave him a hug anyway.

"I'll see you later."

Eli nodded as she departed in her house. Eli smirked as he turned and walked off her porch heading home with his knowing smirk on his face the whole time.

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cliffhanger Girl- I actually didn't plan on basing it off the Last Song, I typed it and I realized it was similar so I just put based off of it so people didn't think I was like copying but don't worry, it will be original.**

**And btw, I made her vegetarian because I'm vegetarian and I Live in NYC :D**

Clare was resting on her bed reading her books she brought from the book store the day prior. It was about 1 and she heard someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Clare, come I come in?" She heard her dad call.

"No, what do you want?"

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"I'm okay."

"Clare, do you expect to spend this whole summer avoiding me?"

"I was planning on doing so, yes."

She didn't hear a response and was thankful when she heard his footsteps fainting and suddenly her phone rang. She groaned as she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"Who's this?"

"Eli."

"Oh hi."

"Are you busy? Do you want to hang out?"

"Where?"

"We can go down to the beach."

"I'm not getting in the water."

"You don't have to."

"Okay, just come to my house in about 20."

"Alright."

XXX

Clare was sitting on her porch, reading as always. It was beyond hot outside and she wore her jean shorts and a simple white v neck. She tied her hair up to keep down the heat and wore sandals.

"Hey Clare." He said walking up to her porch.

"Hey." She smiled standing up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She said dropping her book and grabbing her phone.

"How far is the walk?"

"Don't worry about it, we're taking my car.

She nodded as they stopped in front of a hearse. Clare didn't bother questioning it and hopped in the passenger's seat. She turned on his radio and bobbed her head to the music. Eli looked over to her and smirked, "Ayy, eyes on the road." She teased.

Eli chuckled and soon parked the car. He got up and Clare walked to his side. "Wanna sit in the sand?"

She nodded as they walked on the boardwalk towards the beach and sat close to the water.

"Why don't you wanna get in?"

She shook her head, "I never do stuff where I have to take my clothes off in public." She admitted. 

"Are you insecure about your body or something?"

"Possibly." She whispered.

Eli nodded not really having a response, "Well you shouldn't be. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed looking up at him.

They continued to sit in a comfortable silence and watched the families and kids swim in the water.

"I really want you to come in the water with me." Eli spoke.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Come in with your clothes if you're really that insecure."

"I'm okay."

Eli stood up and took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Clare questioned as she blushed. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Eli, put me down." She squealed, constantly hitting his back.

"Eli, COME ON!" She yelled before he threw in the water. She stood up wiping her face with her shirt to no avail.

"You idiot." She said smacking him on his stomach.

"You wouldn't get in."

"I didn't want to."

"Well now that you're in." Eli raised his eyebrows.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she walked back to sit on the sand and took his towel wiping her face and wrapping it around your neck.

She watched Eli in the water having a good time by himself. He looked over at her and she smiled at him. About a half hour later, he came over and stood over having the water drip on her.

"You're such an asshole." She said smacking him with the towel which he caught to wipe his body.

"Sit down." She said looking up at him.

Eli sat down and wiped his face, shaking out his hair.

"You alright?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, just salt in my eye." He continued to wipe his face, excessively blinking.

"There's sand on the towel, it won't help Eli." She said taking the towel from him.

"Widen your eyes." He did as she said and she softly blew in them.

"Is that better?" She asked.

He licked his lips and nodded at their close proximity. She moved back and awkwardly faced the water again. Eli chuckled at her reaction.

"Sure you don't wanna go back in?"

"Are you just trying to get me to take my clothes off?"

"I'm not, I swear."

She rolled her eyes and got up, "Let's go on the boardwalk." Eli grabbed his shirt and towel and walked up to the boardwalk.

"I'll play a game with you."

"Sure." Eli smirked before he sat down at one of the shooter games and it was only them two out of the row of 8 available seats.

"You ready?" The employee asked.

They nodded as the water went off and they aimed it at the center. Soon one of their things dinged and Clare won.

She smiled as she picked out a teddy bear.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"No actually, just glad you're having fun." She smiled at him and they continued to walk on the boardwalk.

"Do you wanna go on a roller coaster?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as they made their way to the line. They soon arrived in front and hopped in the carts.

"It goes upside down, ya know?"

"I'm informed." Clare responded playfully rolling her eyes. As the roller coaster starting up, Eli looked at Clare's hand. He inched his closer to hers and interlocked their hands and smirked at her.

"Are you scared or something?"

Eli shook his head, "Just want to hold your hands." She blushed as they reached the top. It went downhill fast, tons of teenagers letting out screams. The ride came to an end afterwards and Clare ran off still with her hands interlocked with Eli's.

She head straight for the booth where they took the picture on the ride. Clare saw it and laughed at their faces while Eli was just gazing at their interlocked hands.

"You want it?"

"Yeah but I got it." She said taking out her wallet.

"I got it, you're the one I invited on the date."

"Why do you keep assuming when we hang out, it's a date?"

Eli shrugged, "I just want to believe it is." She bit her inner cheek without a response as Eli brought each of them a picture.

"Do you want go out to eat or grab a snack?"

"I just want candy."

Eli nodded as they made their way to the all out candy shop.

"What do you want?"

"I'm paying by the way."

"Whatever you want Clare." He smirked as she picked out some M&M's, snickers and twizzlers.

"Do you have go straight home after this?" She asked him.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to come over my house?"

"Uh yeah sure." Eli smiled trying to calm down his insides from jumping around.

"Okay, we need to buy more junk food then." She smiled as they went to go buy bags of chips, soda and popcorn. They hopped in Eli's car and he drove off to her house. They grabbed the bags of food and walked in her house.

"Clare." They both heard someone call from downstairs.

"What?"

"Come here."

"You can come up here." She responded. Eli awkwardly looked at Clare as to why she was being so rude to her dad as he set the bags on the counter.

"Why did you-Oh hi, I'm Randall."

"Eli." He responded shaking his hand.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No. He's a friend, what'd you want?"

"Nothing, just next time you leave, tell me."

"You're one to talk." Clare spat before she pulled Eli's hand in her room.

"Um is everything okay?" He awkwardly asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah, I just don't like my dad, don't worry about it. You wanna watch a movie?" He nodded as he sat on her bed.

"Horror, comedy, what do you want?"

"Horror."

"Orphan it is." She smiled. "Have you seen it?"

"I haven't."

"Good." She said putting the movie in letting the ads roll. She departed to the kitchen to get their snacks. Eli looked around her room taking in everything and he loved it and noticed a picture of her and an older girl.

Clare came back into the room.

"You have a sister?" Eli asked.

"Oh yeah, Darcy. She's volunteering in Africa." Eli nodded as Clare threw the junk and placed the bowl of popcorn on the bed. She turned off her light and joined Eli on the bed.

They were completely engrossed in the movie, scoffing down every snack that lied on her bed. The movie soon came to an end as well as their popcorn and half their snacks.

"That was an utter mind fuck."

"I know, it kills me every time."She said clicking off the movie, turning back on regular cable.

"I'm glad we met." Eli spoke up.

She looked to him as she was cleaning up her bed of the food, "Me too."

She placed it all on the computer desk and hopped back on her bed with Eli.

"You're single right?" Eli asked looking down at her.

Clare began to grow nervous, "Why?"

Eli moved closer to her lips as he closed the gap between them. Clare didn't know what was happening but went along with it anyway. She felt him cup her cheek and asking for permission to make out. She opened her mouth and he glided his tongue inside. They continued to make out until she pulled back.

"Umm…what was that?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold back."

"Its okay." She responded trying to clear her head.

"Did I mess up or did you want that too?"

"No I did but we've only known each other for two days."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Clare shook her head, "It's okay I guess, cant take it back. What if I said I did have a boyfriend?"

"You do?" He asked with widened eyes.

"No, no. I'm just saying. You kissed me without me even answering."

"I couldn't wait for an answer." He blushed.

She nodded, "I am…single."

Eli smirked and kissed her again, deepening it more than before. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back until she stopped it.

"It's getting late."

Eli nodded as he got up from her bed. Clare led him to her front door, "I'll see you later."

Eli smirked and nodded and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Wow." She muttered to herself.

XXX

Clare and Eli had been hanging out for about 2 weeks every day. Considering Clare didn't know anyone and Eli was her only friend, she hung with him a lot. Since their kiss at her house, they didn't really continue or talk about it. They flirted a lot and their attraction was obvious but neither of them wanted to get into something they weren't ready for.

Clare and Eli were in his backyard playing with his dog. He was running around catching the stuff that Eli and Clare through. He continued to run around by himself and enjoy that he was outside.

"Where are you parents?" Clare asked.

"They went out, I don't know where."

"They're still together?"

Eli nodded.

"You seem like you have the perfect family." Clare pointed out.

"It isn't though so don't feel bad."

She nodded and watched his dog.

"We should go out tonight."

"Where?"

"I don't know but I wanna take you out."

"Okay." She smiled. "Sure."

"Will I be able to call it a date?"

"For the first time in two weeks, yes you can." She smiled.

Eli smirked, "Well I cant wait for this date of ours." Clare looked up to him and he winked in her direction. She smiled, pulling a curl behind her ear, hiding her blushing cheeks.

**LA LALALA REVIEW. I so need to update Celebrity Status, Ive legit wrote the chapter like 4 times. It sucks so bad that I get bored with writing it and that shouldn't happen . I just have writers block for that story so you should help with that**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise I will update Celebrity Status within the next three days. Maybe, hopefully. I'll try my best. I got ideas from RRasbi and The Cliffhanger Girl so I will update soon. PROMISE**

Clare was in her room getting ready while Eli said he'll wait on her porch for her. It was about 9 at night and Eli was dressed in his dress pants and white button down. Eli wanted to surprise her but for her to wear the right attire, he warned her that they were going out to eat and dancing. She was a little nervous since she wasn't a big dancer but didn't want to reject him. Clare was in her room, zipping up her 'Teeze Me' One shoulder blue dress that stopped right after her knees. It was a satin material and wasn't too formal or too casual. She slipped on her heels and walked over to her mirror. She put on her makeup and made her hair extra curly for tonight. She pinned half of it about, all of it going to one side on her shoulder. She glanced in the mirror once before heading downstairs. She opened the door and saw Eli sitting down on the swing, "Eli." She softly spoke.

He looked up to her and gazed at her up and down, "Is it too much for this place?" She asked.

He shook his head as he got up, walking over to her softly gripping her waist, "My feelings for you keep growing every time I see you."

She blushed and bit her inner cheek, "Thank you."

Eli smirked and kissed her cheek, he took her hand and led her to the car. They hopped in and Eli drove off.

"How far is it?" She asked.

"About a half hour." Clare nodded as she turned on his radio.

"You love controlling my car, don't you?"

She giggled, "Why yes I do."

"Maybe someday I can teach you how to drive."

Clare nodded and smiled at his looking for a station and stopped on one of her favorites.

She began to softly singing it to herself.

"You like this song?" Eli asked.

Clare nodded, "It's one of my favorite songs."

She continued singing to herself,

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_Way to see the lights all faded_

_This heaven is overrated_

"You sing really good." Eli pointed out.

"6 years of singing lessons." She smiled.

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation._

"You know there's a certain song I listen to that reminds me of you." Eli brought up.

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "What song?"

"Crush."

"By David Archuleta?"

"Yeah, I know it isn't my type of music but I heard it on the radio and I thought about you the whole time." Eli admitted as he stopped at a red light.

"You're so sweet to me." Clare looked at him with dazed eyes.

She moved closer to his lips and kissed them. It was a lingering peck until Eli continued it. He cupped her face and kissed her again and pulled back, licking his lips. He smirked and drove off.

XXX

Eli and Clare were sitting down in the restaurant. It had a dance floor where Eli planned on dancing with Clare at. They were comfortably eating their food while music played in the background.

"Is the food good?" Eli asked.

"Yeah it is, thank you." He nodded as he continued to eat. They soon finished their meals and Eli got up, asking Clare to dance.

She blushed and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I don't know how to dance." She said embarrassingly.

"You're a liar cus you're so good at it." He said as they began to move.

"If I fall on my ass, it's all your fault."

Eli smirked, "I'll take the blame but you're a pro."

She shook her head and continued to dance to the music at a steady pace.

"You like me right?" Clare asked.

"Of course." Eli had no problem admitting it.

"Am I just another summer fling?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"In terms of relationships, I don't know."

"I'm not the guy to just hook up with every girl who comes along, you have to be special for me to like you"

"Well thank you." She blushed.

"Do you like me?"

"I don't make out with just anybody." She defended.

"Touche." He smirked. He pulled her closer to him by her waist and buried his face in her neck, softly kissing it. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"And you're too good for me." She whispered back in his ear. "Do you want to come hang out at my house afterwards?" She asked.

"Okay." He pulled back staring at her.

XXX

Eli and Clare were on their way back from restaurant. They took some food to go and were on their way to her house since she offered him to hang out. They pulled up in front of her house and got out of the car. "I'm gonna put the food in the fridge, I'll meet you in the backyard."

Eli nodded as he went to the backyard. He went down to the deserted beach in her backyard and sat down. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Clare coming back. He smiled at her realizing she changed out of her dress into some boy shorts and a sweater. She sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I had a good night."

"I did too." He responded caressing her side.

She lied down on the sand and Eli followed. They interlocked hands cherishing the silence.

"You go back home when summer ends right?" Eli asked.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said turning into him. "You have my number though."

"Which will not be good enough."

"I mean we're not in a relationship though."

"I know that, I'm just staying. I still want you here with me." Clare nodded and curled to his chest. Eli tilted her head up, "You wanna kiss me?" He softly asked.

She nodded as she leaned up and kindled a kiss. She softly gripped his face as she glided her tongue in his mouth.

She sucked on his biting lip intensifying the kiss until they heard someone clearing their throat. They jumped up and saw Clare's dad standing above them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Dad, go back inside."

"Who are you talking to you? Watch your mouth. I think it's about time you go home Elijah."

He nodded and got up when Clare stood up pulling him back, "Don't leave."

"But-"

She shook her head and held his hand, "Why are you here?" She asked her dad.

"Wondering why you were out here, you need to go to bed."

"I'm not 7, I don't have a bed time."

"Clare, get in the house before I call your mother."

"Call her, I don't care! That's not a threat."

"Elijah, leave so I can talk to my daughter."

"I have to go Clare." He said trying to unloosen her grip.

"Okay." She responded. He began to walk off when she pulled him back, pecking his lips. "I'll see you later."

He nodded, said goodbye to her dad and left to his car.

"Why would you do that?"

"Sit down." Randall said sitting down himself.

"No, why the hell are doing this to me?" She crossed her arms.

"Clare, sit down." Randall warned clenching his teeth.

She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What did I do that you won't even talk to me?"

"You left me, as soon as you found out you had another child, you left me. You abandoned us and you expect me to forgive you? I grew up without a dad. During father's day, every child running home to give cards to their dad, I didn't even know who mine was." Clare's voice started cracking, tears bound to fall. "You treated us like shit, and then you had the nerve to go off to another woman."

"Who I'm not with anymore."

"Which doesn't make a difference, YOU STILL LEFT and nothing can change that."

"Clare, it's not your fault. I just want you to know that, I couldn't handle two kids-"

"And mom could?" She interrupted.

"I didn't say that, it was just overwhelming and I felt the best for me then was to leave and drop it all, soon realizing I made a huge mistake. You turned out wonderful and I wish I could have been there to watch it all. I am really sorry Clare."

She nodded not making eye contact, "Okay."

"Will you talk to me from now on?"

She nodded in reply.

"Do you want to go out next Saturday?"

"I'm hanging out with Eli."

"Then bring him, are you guys dating now?"

Clare blushed and looked up at her dad, "No, though I wish we were."

"Why don't you say something?"

"I can't do that, I'll just wait for him to do it."

"It's so obvious, you guys are like in love."

Clare laughed, "We're not, I just-we kiss alot in case you didn't realize." She smiled. "So I know he likes me."

"So its not like you have rejection to be afraid of so go for it."

"I'm scared." She muttered.

"I'll do it for you."

"Daddy, you're not funny." She playfully glared.

He laughed, "You guys wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"I wont go in the water.

"Why not?"

"I don't like showing my body in public."

"Why not? I'm sure Eli will appreciate it."

She blushed again, "Maybe, I'll do it."

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too Dad." She smiled giving him a hug.

A week later

Eli, Clare and Randall were in Randall's car on the way to the beach.

"Why do you have a bathing suit top?" Eli asked touching the strings around her neck.

"I'm getting in the water."

"With your clothes on again?"

She blushed and shook her head, "My dad convinced me."

"Mr. Edwards, I thank you for telling Clare to wear a bathing suit." Eli joked.

Randall laughed, "You're welcome."

She playfully hit Eli and pecked his lips.

XXXX

Clare's dad went to the boardwalk to buy them some snacks. "Are you coming?" Eli asked already with his shirt off.

"Turn around." Eli playfully rolled his eyes and turned around. Clare took off her shorts and tank top of reveal her black bathing suit top and bikini, "Okay." She softly spoke.

Eli turned around and gazed at her body and she immediately covered it," Don't look please."

"Why not? Your body is amazing."

"It's not but thanks for lying." Eli moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, caressing her skin. "You're getting me hard right now, that's how beautiful you are."

She blushed tremendously and moved closer to his lips. Again, they heard someone clearing their throat and moved away from each other.

"Save it for closed doors." Her dad advised.

Clare nodded and blushed, pulling Eli towards the water with her.

Eli and Clare messed around, played, flirted and kissed a couple of times during the hours they were at the beach. Clare noticed her dad converse with an attractive female and grew agitated but Eli kept her calm. Their feet and hands were beyond pruny and they decided to get out of the water.

Clare and Eli held hands as they walked out of the water. They sat down on the other towel away from Randall and the woman. Clare tied her wet curls back. "Are you happy…that I'm wearing a bathing suit?" She asked sitting in front of him.

He smirked and nodded, "I do. Your body is so perfect." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer by her waist.

"Thank you. Tonight, you should sleep over."

Eli eyebrows formed together, "What do you mean exactly?"

Clare realized what he was assuming, "Whoa, not-not that I mean just sleeping, cuddling and stuff. If you want."

"Of course."

She smiled and they cuddled on the beach until they were ready to go.

XXX

Clare had informed her dad that she didn't need to drop Eli off because he was sleeping over. Randall was a bit hesitant about sleeping in the same room but knew Clare still held her vow close to her and wouldn't do anything beyond his expectations.

They got out of the car and walked in the house. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight guys." Clare and Eli departed into her room.

"Do you want some of my dad's clothes for bed."

"Its alright, I got some shorts in my bag." She nodded and picked out some pajamas. "I'm gonna change."

Eli nodded as Clare departed into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She took off her wet clothes and put on some navy blue boy shorts and a tank top. She tied her hair up and put her clothes in the hamper. She walked out of the bathroom and hopped on the bed, smiling at Eli.

"I like those shorts." He smirked at her.

"Thank you." She blushed turning on the TV.

She curled in the bed and Eli crawled in next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. She kissed his lips curling into his chest.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked.

"I did, are you talking to your dad now? I noticed you don't totally hate him."

Clare nodded, "When you left yesterday, we talked and we're okay now."

"That's good, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um yeah, what is it?" She asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

"I really need to an answer, why are you so beautiful? It doesn't make sense to me."

Clare bit her lip and smiled brightly, "Why the hell are you so nice to me?"

"I really wanna know though, it bothers me that you're so perfect."

"But I'm not perfect Eli."

"You could have fooled me."

Clare cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. She threw her leg over his and he dove his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Eli trailed his hands down her back. He was getting ready to cup her butt when Clare placed his hands back at her waist, not ready for him to touch her any further than what already was.

They continued to make out until Clare pulled back. She fell back on the bed breathless.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"I'm fine."

He pulled her towards him and she looked up at him, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Eli nodded, "Only 4 hours."

Clare pouted, "Four hours without you."

"I think you can manage." Eli joked.

"Or I could come to work with you."

"Why would you want to spend your day at a book store?"

"You know I like books and I'll be with you."

"You can come."

She smiled and lied in his chest. "Goodnight."

Eli kissed her forehead, "Goodnight beautiful."

**TOO FAST? LE SHRUG. LEEEDLE LEEEDLE THE KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND ME. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Eli had to leave Clare's house at around 10 to go to work and she said she'll meet him there. Last night, they stayed up for a while even after they said goodnight, they couldn't manage to fall asleep. They kissed a lot and talked until Eli had to force himself to sleep so he could get up in time for work.

Clare finally got up from the bed and figured she'll go meet Eli. She took a quick shower, pampering herself and slipped on a black halter top and some shorts. She slipped on her sandals, ruffled her hair a bit and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to see Eli, dad."

"Alright." She began walking off to the book store. She soon arrived and walked in. She saw Eli fixing up a shelf and walked up to him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smirked pecking her lips.

She sat down on the carpeted floor as Eli fixed the shelf.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at her.

She smiled and nodded up at him as she looked at the shelf at her level to see a book that sparked her interest.

After Eli arranged the shelf, he sat down next to her. "Find a book?"

"No, just skimming." She smiled. "Where's your boss?"

"Comes in for daily checkups, he never stays the whole day." Clare nodded as she saw someone come into the store.

"Get to work."

Eli smirked and got up to service the costumer. Costumers came in and out so Eli kept helping them but when there were none needing his help, he would talk with Clare, flirt and kiss her. They stayed there all day, simply getting to know each other better. They went out to go each lunch while Eli was on break and after an easy debate, Eli convinced Clare to let him pay. They were momentarily sitting on the counter, legs crossed, since now it was about 5pm and no one was in the store.

Clare was texting someone on her phone but was hovering over unintentionally and considering she was wearing a halter top, she was oblivious to the fact that Eli could see in her shirt and was getting turned on.

"Clare…"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her phone.

"Um." He leaned over pulling up her shirt a bit.

"Oh, sorry." She said sitting up straight.

"Oh it's fine, trust me. It wasn't a problem- not that I was staring at them or anything- um not that they're not good enough to stare at it-okay let me shut up now. I'm sounding like a perv."

Clare laughed, "Calm down Eli, its okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry, it was just distracting me."

"Okay just stop with the boob talk please."

"It's done, promise." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Thank you, what time do you get off?"

"10."

"I'm gonna go get some food, do you want something?"

"I'll get whatever you're having."

"What if you don't like it?"

"I'm gonna eat from you."

"Okay." She said hopping off the counter. Eli pulled her back and kissed her lips. She smiled and departed the store to get them some food. She roamed the streets and came across a Thai restaurant. She wasn't sure if he tried Thai food before but figured guys ate anything and ordered the vegetarian dish to go. She paid for it, got two forks, a large drink and walked back to the book store.

"I'm back."

"What did you get?"

"Thai food but its vegetarian obviously." She said hopping back on the counter.

"It's fine."

Clare took the food out the bag and gave him his fork. She took off the lid and they dove in.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded with a full mouth making Clare laugh.

Eli took a fork full and held it out to Clare. She leaned over and ate it off his fork as she did the same to him. They continued to eat their food, playing little lovable games until they finished. They chugged down the drink and Clare throughout their garbage.

Soon the boss came in for one of his many checkouts, "Hey Boss."

"Hey Eli, how's the sales going?"

"Good for today, probably about 40 sells."

He nodded, "Who's this pretty lady?"

Eli never had to introduce Clare and didn't exactly have a title for her. He didn't want to say girlfriend and make her feel awkward or friend and make her mad, "This is Clare." He said playing it neutral.

"Girlfriend?" _So much for being neutral._

"Nope."

"Nice to meet you Clare."

"You too." She smiled back.

"I'll be back around closing, try to make a couple more sales."

Eli nodded as he left.

"He seems nice." Clare pointed out.

"Yeah." Eli said hopping off the counter.

At around 10, the boss came back for another checkup and left. It was time for Eli to lock up the store and he put the closed sign on the door.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something in the back."

"Okay." Clare said following him into closed doors.

"What's in here?" Clare asked.

"Me and you…alone."

Clare looked back up to Eli, "You're not showing me anything, are you?"

He shook his head, pulled her close as he pressed his lips to hers. He softly gripped her face deepening the kiss. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck still embedded in the kiss. He began to hesitantly trail his hands up her sides. He reached the sides of her breasts and Clare softly whimpered. As he moved his way to the front of them, Clare moved back.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable." Eli said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its okay, what exactly were you trying to do?"

"I-I just wanted to touch you, but I wont do it again."

"No, I want you to."

"Are you sure?" She nodded as she walked back to him rekindling the kiss. Though, Clare told Eli he could touch her breasts, he was scared she didn't really mean it and kept his hands at neutral territory. Suddenly, Clare put her hands over his moving them up to the sides of her breasts.

Eli slowly and carefully moved his hands to the front of her breasts and softly squeezed them as Clare let out a whimper. Eli intensified the kiss so it was moving fast which encouraged him to continuously massage her breasts. Being the daring person he was, he trailed his hands down her stomach and put his hands under her shirt and she surprisingly didn't mind. He trailed his hands higher and reached her breasts, squeezing them over her bra.

Eli pulled back, "Can I take your shirt off?" He whispered against her lips.

She nodded as Eli tugged it off discarding it to the floor revealing her red bra. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eli rekindled the kiss and turned around holding Clare up against the wall so he can still touch her. He trailed kisses down her neck and went back to massaging her breasts again. He sucked on her soft, porcelain skin as his hands pleasured her.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered against her neck.

Clare moved Eli's hands and her hands went to the back of her bra and unclasped it. Eli quickly held her bra in place, "Are you sure?"

She looked down at him and nodded, "I'm positive."

He nodded, moving his hands as she took her bra off and threw it on the floor. Eli's eyes went straight to her breasts and he was practically drooling. Clare lifted his face up by her pointer finger, "You okay?"

He nodded, "You're turning me on so much." He said before diving down and taking her left breast in his mouth. Clare bit her lip as she looked down at Eli pleasuring her. Her head fell back as he bit on her nipple.

He sucked hard on her breast causing her to let out a moan. He kissed her lips before going to the next one.

He gave it the same treatment and pulled hard at her nipple before pulling back. He gave pecks to her breast and kissed her lips.

He gripped her chin and sucked on her bottom lip, "Thank you."

She blushed and nodded, biting her lip hopping down from him. She picked up her bra and put it back on. She picked up her shirt and threw it over.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Eli asked.

"Yes." She smiled, kissing his lips once more. "Do you have to go home?"

Eli nodded, "Tomorrow night I don't have to."

"Good because I want you to stay over again."

"Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna take you to my house, I wanna show you something."

"Is it like what you just showed me?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Eli smirked, "Its not."

"Okay, just tell me when you'll be outside my house." Eli nodded as they left the back room and he locked up the shop.

He drove her home, "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and kissed his lips, "Goodnight."

She got out of the car and walked to her house, waving him goodbye.

XXX

Eli had a surprise for Clare and was extremely nervous about it. It was about 11 and he was on his way to pick Clare up. He arrived in front of her house and he got out of the car, knocking on the door. He was approached by her dad.

"Morning Mr. Edwards, Is Clare ready?"

"She'll be about in 5 minutes, do you want to wait inside?"

"I'm okay, I'll wait on the porch, thanks." Randall nodded and closed the door as Eli patiently waited on the bench.

Clare finished putting on her bralet and her skinny jeans. She put on all her jewelry and put on some boots. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, not having time to do it since her dad informed her Eli was waiting. She grabbed her phone and sped out the door.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"It's okay." He said getting up. "I like this." He said referring to her top.

"I was hoping you would." She smiled kissing his lips.

"What are we going to your house for?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay." Eli led her to the car and they hopped in and were on their way. In about a half hour, Eli pulled up in the garage of his house.

He opened the door for her and led her in the house. He led her upstairs and they stood in front of his bedroom.

"Is the surprise in there or something?"

Eli nodded, "I'm just really nervous."

Clare smiled and kissed his lips, "Don't be, whatever it is, it'll be okay." She tried to comfort. Eli nodded and twisted the doorknob to his room and opened it for Clare to see.

On the floor was rose petals laid out that read,

_I'm falling for you harder every day, Clare. Will you please by my girlfriend?_

She turned to him with tear filled eyes, "Of course." Eli with a bright smile, picked her up and spinned her around, "Thank you so much." He kissed her lips lovingly and put her down,

"I've been waiting so long to ask you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was nervous"

"Well I'm glad you did." She smiled, kissing his lips. "And I'm glad that you're my boyfriend now."

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**So we're gonna pretend summer is longer than 2 months. Cool? Cool. Rated M towards the end**

Eli and Clare had been dating for about a month and were on very good terms. They spent every day with each other and surprisingly wasn't sick of one another. They were currently at his house getting ready for a concert. Eli won tickets to a Dead Hand show on the radio and convinced Clare to come with him. She was getting ready in the bathroom while he was already in his room, wearing button down gray shirt and some of black jeans Clare brought for him.

She turned off the light in the bathroom and walked out, "Is this okay?"

He nodded and licked his lips, "Amazing." She smiled and looked down at her crème fitted; thin strapped dress and her crème heels. She left her hair curly but straightened the bangs.

"What time does it start?" She asked walking to sit on his lap.

"At 8."

"What time are we leaving?"

"We can leave now; pick up something to eat first. How does that sound?" He questioned.

"Great." She smiled getting up off his lap and gave him her phone to hold since she has no pockets.

XXX

Eli and Clare had picked up some burgers and fries and were sitting in the parking lot of the venue, a bit early. Eli was playing music in the background on the radio as they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Are you one of those guys who get in their own zone when they're at a concert?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Oh god." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, but the concerts can get a little crazy. Like there are mosh pits, crowd surfing and they just push you and stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me that before so I can wear sneakers?"

"You'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her lips and they continued eating. After they scoffed down their meals, it was about time for them to start lining up. Eli threw out the junk, held her hand as they walked inside. He showed them their tickets and they walked in, glad to see they were one of the first people. And within minutes, the venue started packing up.

Clare was standing in front of Eli with his arms around her waist. "I want you to crowd surf." He whispered in her ear.

"What is that?"

"You go on top of the crowd till the front and they hold you up."

She blushed and shook her head, "I'm wearing a dress."

"Please."

"Maybe." Eli nodded and they waited for the opening act to come on. In about an hour or so the lights dimmed and screams were coming from excited adolescents.

The opening act came on and bust out in a round of screams. Clare wasn't used to this type of music. She undoubtedly heard it from Eli but being so up close and seeing them go so crazy was a bit…frightening.

"Are you okay?" He spoke in her ear.

She nodded not wanting to Eli to think she couldn't fit in with his crowd or handle his lifestyle.

She heard Eli yelling and was at least glad that he was enjoying himself. She looked up at the performers as they basically screamed through the mic and hopped all around on stage.

They played a couple of songs and the opening act came to an end. "You want me to get you something to drink?" She asked realizing he was sweating."

"If you don't mind."

"I don't." She kissed his lips and walked out to the concession stand waiting on line. She patiently waited until she felt someone grip her waist, "Eli-whoa what are you doing?" She asked realizing it wasn't Eli.

"You're beautiful."

"Um thank you." She said pushing a curl behind her ear.

"Are you here alone?" He asked coming close to her making her slightly uncomfortable.

"No, I—um I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Where is he now?"

"Inside, I'm getting him something to drink." He nodded and Clare awkwardly turned around and reached the front of the line. She ordered a large bottle of water, paid for it and began walking off. As she walked inside the dark area again, she was pulled to the side by the same guy.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Can you stop? I have a boyfriend."

"So I've heard." She tried to push him off her of her but to no avail. She was thinking of calling Eli but realized he had her phone.

"One kiss please."

She shook her head and turned around trying to find Eli's head in the crowd. "Can you just let me go please?"

"One kiss, just one and you can go." She sighed; turned around making sure no one was watching and pecked his lips. "Can you let go now?" He smirked deviously; let her go as she walked off. He slapped her butt when she walked off but she ignored and it and walked back to find Eli.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"A guy basically forced me to kiss him."

"Whoa what? Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, what exactly did he do?"

"When I was waiting on line he was telling me I was beautiful and stuff and asked who I'm here with and I told him my boyfriend. And then when I came back inside, he pulled me to him and said he wouldn't let him go till I kissed him."

"So you did?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

Eli nodded, clenching his jaw, "Its fine but if you see him, tell me."

She nodded, slightly frightened of what Eli would do if he did see him. The lights dimmed darker and they knew Dead Hand was about to come on. Eli was already loudly screaming and Clare laughed at his anxiousness.

They came on and were talking to the crowd, to get them warmed up. "So who's our biggest fan out here tonight?" Tons of fans started yelling and screaming around them.

"Who's this beautiful lady?" The main man asked looking down at Clare.

She looked at Eli with widened eyes and he nudged to the stage, telling her to respond.

"Clare." She spoke as they held the mic out to her.

"Are you a fan?" She blushed awkwardly, "Not really but my boyfriend is." She said.

"You're a fan dude?" He asked Eli.

Eli with a bright smile spoke into the mic, "Fuck yes."

The guy smirked and threw him the guitar pic and began performing. Eli yelled and kissed Clare, "Thank you baby so much."

She laughed and gave him another kiss, "You're welcome."

"Crowd surf please." He begged. She nodded and led her to the middle of the crowd. He picked her up on his shoulders and threw her over the crowd. She was carried to the front and the guards helped her down. She did it about a couple of times, getting used to it.

The rest of the concert was amazing as they expected. They walked out hands interlocked as Eli chugged down his water.

She smiled at him, "I'm glad you had fun."

"Did you?"

She smiled and immediately nodded, "Are we going back to your place?"

"Whatever you want beautiful."

She nodded as they walked in the parking lot and settled down in Morty as he drove off. Eli brought her a hoodie from inside and he brought a dead hand bracelet. On their way back from the concert, Clare had fallen asleep leaning against the window. He pulled up in his driveway and lightly shook her, "Clare."

She didn't wake up and he shook her again as her eyes fluttered open, "Hmm?"

"We're here." She nodded and tried to back to sleep. He chuckled to himself and got out of the car and walked to the other side. He helped her get up and walked her to the door. They went upstairs and he lied her down on the bed. He took off her heels and pulled down her dress leaving her in her undergarments. Eli tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. Her body was amazing, flawless and he couldn't help but get turned on. He took off his outerwear, as he was about to get in the bed, he grew a boner from his dirty thoughts and looking at Clare's body. He went in his bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, pulled down his boxers and began his process of self-pleasure.

He bit his lip as he thought about Clare and all the dirty things he wanted to do with her. His mouth fell open as he tried to keep his moans in. His imagination grew more vivid as he sped up the process and before he could release the door opened.

"Oh my god." Clare immediately shut the door and Eli's eyes widened. He quickly put his boxers back on and walked out, "I'm so sorry."

"No, um it was my fault. I'm sorry." She said awkwardly.

"I thought you were sleep."

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Eli sat down on the bed and Clare nonchalantly slid away.

"Clare, I'm not gonna hurt you."

No matter how much she wanted to erase that vivid memory it was so hard for her to do so.

"Are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Kind of."

"I'm really sorry."

"Why-why were you doing that and why am I in my bra and panties?"

"I took off your dress so you wouldn't have to sleep in it. And I saw you like that and got turned on—and—I needed some way to get my boner to go down."

Clare blushed, "So you were jerking off thinking about me?" Eli smirked and nodded.

"What were you thinking about exactly?" Clare couldn't believe she was actually being upfront about such a topic but was really curious.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Were we having sex?" Eli shook his head. "I went down on you."

"Oh." She avoided eye contact and bit her inner cheek and blushed at what she was about to say. "Did you finish?"

"Not exactly but its okay."

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked staring back up at him.

"You're gonna give me a blow job?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Hand job possibly."

"Clare, are you sure? You really don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay." She smiled and sat down on the floor and tugged down at his boxers, leaving them at his ankles. She bit her lip as she stared at his penis and took it in her hand.

"If I'm bad, I'm sorry."

"You won't be just please." He begged already loving the feeling of her soft hands on him.

She softly began moving her hand back and forth over his skin and looked up at his face. He held his head back and bit his lip and she smiled that he was enjoying it so much. She picked up the pace and stroked him faster, occasionally twisting her hand causing him to groan. She took a leap of faith and licked his tip, "Oh fuck." He looked down at her.

She smiled, "Would you rather me do that?"

He nodded, breathlessly as her wet mouth attached to his length. She bobbed her head back and forth as she looked up at him for more clues. He was looking down at her with lidded eyes, softly tugging at her hair.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm gonna cum." Clare moved her mouth way and continued to pump her fist and he soon released on her hand. She took a tissue off his bed side table and wiped her hands of his release.

She climbed back on the bed and pulled him to lie next to her, "Did you like it?"

"Fuck yes, that was amazing. Thank you so much." She smiled and took his lips in for a lingering kiss, "You're welcome."

They interlocked their legs and they fell asleep with their hands intertwined between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short but I wanted to give you something. Sorry for my absence**

Helen was coming up for a visit to Clare's unawareness. She arrived in Toronto from N.Y. and caught a bus to Randall's place. About 15 minutes later, she arrived and lugged her suitcases to the front door and gently knocked. Randall answered and faintly smiled, "Hey Helen."

"Hey Randall." She replied walking in.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah I wanted to surprise Clare." She said excitedly looking around.

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"At her boyfriend's house."'

"Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend and you let them be by themselves."

"Helen, calm down. She's fine."

"I want to see her now, lets do. Drive. We need to get her."

"No, she's spending time with him .Whats so bad with that?"

"Randall, lets go." She enforced. The hopped in his car and Randall drove off to Eli's house recalling dropping Clare off once. Helen jumped out of the car and banged on the door.

XX

"Eli!" Clare yelled as she let go in his mouth. She heavily breathed and he pecked her lips before hearing the door bell ring.

"I'll be right back beautiful." He kissed her again and headed downstairs throwing on his shirt. He opened the door and his eyes filled with confusion, "Um who are you?"

"Helen, Clare's mom. Where is she?"

"Oh um she isn't here right now." He fibbed.

"Liar." She responded pushing him aside and heading for the stairs.

"Clare, your mom!" He yelled so she would be able to put her clothes on in time. Eli ran after Helen as she already opened his door. Clare's eyes widened and she saw her mom, only having time to put on her shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing in his bed?"

"We were just laying down."

"Bullshit, your clothes are on the floor."

"So what?"

"Are you having sex with him?"

"No, stay out of my business."

"Let's go, we're going home."

"Home as in Dad's or home as in New York."

"We'll figure it out, put on your clothes and get downstairs slamming the door behind herself.

"I'm sorry." Eli apologized. "I didn't know who she was when I opened the door."

"It's okay." She muttered putting on her previous clothes. "She treats me like I'm still a baby, its so annoying."

She was all dressed and grabbed her bag and phone. Eli pulled her chin up so she could look at him, "If you are going back to New York, call me. I love you." He took her in for a deep kiss and she pulled back, "I love you too." She kissed him once more before heading downstairs.

They got in the car, Clare sitting in the back, "I was miserable when I came here and now that I'm actually happy, there's a problem?"

"You just had sex with him Clare." Her mom argued.

"We didn't do anything." She yelled. "We were going to but I stopped it." She may have lied to an extent but she was valid when she said they didn't have sex.

"We'll talk about this when we get to your dad's house." They soon arrived. All three were now sitting in the living room waiting for someone to speak and the room was filled with tension.

"If you're not gonna say anything then can I go to my room?"

"I think we need to go back home."

"Why? Why do you hate me so much that you want to separate me from the only person that makes me happy?"

"Clare, I want you to be happy. But if getting naked with a guy is the only way you know how then I'm not having it."

"What is the hell is wrong with you? I said I didn't do anything."

"Then tell me Clare, why were you clothes off? Enlighten me." She spat.

"I was going to be, I really wanted to but he stopped me and said we weren't ready. I just didn't get dressed, I swear we didn't do anything."

"Fine."

"You guys reject him without even knowing him, how about we have him over for dinner so you can really get to know him please?"

Helen looked at Randall for confirmation and she nodded. Clare weakly smiled and went in her room and called Eli. She informed him to be prepared for a dinner tomorrow night. He was hesitant about it because of Helen's intimidating demeanor but with Clare's constant begging, he finally obliged and immediately went out to find something to wear.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for that long hiatus but oddly enough, there were people still reviewing the stories. Ive been awfully lazy and been suffering writers block which I still am with the other stories. I don't know if I back officially, I just had an idea for this story and decided on updating after JTBeauty asked me about updating. But I hope you enjoy**

**Rated M**

Clare heard the door and sped to it before her parents could get it. She was in a simple strapless black dress that covered up her cleavage, knowing her parents would make a fit otherwise. She had on some flats and straightened her hair. She opened the door and smiled, pecking his lips. "You look good."

"So do you." He kissed her once more before he saw her mom walking to the door.

"Hi Ms. Edwards, I brought some dessert." He offered.

"Thank you." She took it and put it on the counter. "The food isn't ready but you guys can hang in here."

"Actually, we're gonna go in my room." Clare rephrased.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, are you kidding me? You're right there, what the hell are we gonna do?" Helen didn't respond and Clare took that as an okay. She took Eli's hand and brought her in her room, closing the door.

"You look so good." She climbed on his lap. "Smothering them with your dessert?" She giggled, leaning over to lock the door.

He laughed, "I had to go shopping and yeah well, gotta try to get on your mom's good side."

She nodded, "Are you nervous?"

"Ehh not really, I'm good with parents."

Clare's eyebrows furred together in confusing, "You've met a lot of girls parents?" She questioned.

"No baby, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying parents overall, my friends' parents, my family members and stuff love me so I know how to get on their good side."

She nodded and licked her lips and kissed his. "Guys, the food." Randall said from behind the door. She got up off the bed and opened the door walking out with Eli. She sat down at the table with Eli and her dad as her mom distributed the food on each of their plates. Eli politely thanked her and Clare tried not to giggle at how respectable he was being.

"So Eli, how old are you?" Helen asked as they dove in.

"18." He responded.

"You are aware that Clare just turned 17."

"I am." He nodded. "I don't think there's a gap at all." He said nervously.

"It isn't." Randall interrupted trying defend him and Eli gave a faint smile.

"So what college do you go to?"

"U of T, I'm studying American literature and creative writing."

"You want to be an author?" She questioned. "What kind of writing do you do?"

"Fiction, mostly."

"How are you grades?"

"All A's." He answered.

"Mom, um can you stop interrogating him and at least let him eat?" Clare asked pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, we'll talk later." Eli held her hand under the table and squeezed it, non-verbally thanking her. She saw Eli soon finished his food. "You want more?" Clare asked.

He nodded and she got up, taking his plate, putting more food on it. She gave it to him and sat back down. They all soon finished their food. As Randall was washing the dishes, Helen continued to try to learn more about Eli.

"So how are your parents?"

"Excellent, I don't live with them but they're good. My dad works at a radio station."

"What's your mom's profession?"

"She doesn't work anymore. My dad makes enough for the both of them." Clare held Eli's hand as Helen continued to ask him questions.

"What are you intentions with my daughter?"

Eli chucked a bit, "What do you mean? To love her obviously, make her happy."

"And how do you tend to do that?"

"Give her what she wants." He simply answered.

"You are aware my daughter is abstinent so say she begged you to sleep with her, would you?"

"I mean if I knew she really wanted it, yes."

Clare's eyes widened and she tugged Eli's hand to look at her. She widened her eyes telling him to fix what he said somehow knowing her mom wouldn't approve.

"I would obviously ask for your permission first." He quickly added.

"And if we said no?"

"Then I wouldn't do it." He fibbed. He was lying but if Clare did ask him and wanted it, he was gonna give it to her. He aimed to satisfy her, not her parents.

"Okay." She nodded. "You seem like a good boy, just don't get ahead of yourself with my daughter."

He nodded, "Won't happen"

"Um now that you're done, we're gonna go outside."

Helen nodded as Clare got up, tugging Eli's hand and went out to the backyard. She jumped on him and hugged him, "She loves you, I know it. You covered up so good." She laughed.

"I'm a natural." He smirked, kissing her lips. He held her as they walked to the water. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Eli asked sitting down.

She shook her head. "Do you want to go?"

"My mom is right there, she can come out any time."

"Please baby." He begged tugging at her shirt. "Fine, but not over here." She walked about 4 houses down to the other side of the ocean so in case her mom came out, they would have time to put their clothes back on before she caught them.

Clare took off her dress and began to unbutton Eli's shirt. She took it off and tugged off his pants. She looked behind him to make sure no one was in sight before taking off his boxers and her undergarments. She went in the water with Eli and swam around. "This feels gross." She said honestly. Eli pulled her towards him and softly rubbed her center, "It doesn't anymore, does it?"

She lightly whimpered and shook her head. "We cant do this in water."

"Why not?" He asked as he stuck his finger inside of her. "Oh my god." She strung out, roughly biting her lip. She buried her face in his shoulder and lightly moaned, grinding against his hand.

"You want me to stop?" He asked. She shook her head as he moved his fingers inside of her. "Faster baby." She heavily breathed.

He thrusted his finger faster, adding another. Her head fell back and Eli held her back, trying to keep her stable as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her.

"Oh shit." She moaned. "Bite my neck or something baby. You just cant scream." Eli warned feeling her climax approaching. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her legs growing weak beneath her. She heavily breathed as she moaned and sucked on his neck as she let go on his hand. He licked it off and kissed her lips.

"I hate you for doing that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You love me for doing that, don't lie." She playfully glared and swam away. "I see your butt." He laughed.

"You're such a perv." She commented. Eli shrugged, "Cant help it."

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" Clare asked.

"If your mom doesn't mind."

"I'll ask her, let's go back inside." Clare shook her body of the water as she walked out. Eli licked his lips watching the water drip off of Clare's naked body.

"You're so sexy." He softly spoke.

She walked over and kissed his lips, slipping her clothes back on. "So are you."

He put his clothes back on and they interlocked hands, walking back into the house. "Hey mom, do you mind if Eli stays over? Please?"

"I don't wanna hear any moaning and doors stay unlocked, got it?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

Clare tried to hold back screams of giddiness as they walked in the room, closing the door. Clare smiled as she pushed Eli on the bed, "Are you excited?"

"To spend never ending time with you, of course." He smirked. "Do you want some clothes or something since you're wet?"

"I'll just sleep in my boxers." She nodded as she pulled some clothes from her draw, "I'm gonna take a quick shower." She walked into the bathroom attached to her room and hopped in the shower.

She washed her hair and her body and after about a half hour, she dried herself. She put on the most revealing pajamas she owned of lace short shorts and a think tank top that had her breasts spilling out of it. She opted on letting her hair air dry as she walked back into the room and saw Eli on the phone. She questioned him and he told her to hold on. He soon finished the conversation, "Who was that?"

"My friend." He said pulling her on top of him. He ran his hands under her shorts, "So sexy." She leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her up a bit so her breasts were in his face. He left a deep red hickey and lied her down next to him. Clare leaned over to turn off the light and cuddled close to him. Eli ran his hands up and down her thigh, playing with the hem of her little shorts. "You might as well take these off."

She shook her head, "Not with the door unlocked."

"At least the shirt."

"Only for a little bit, I'm gonna put it back on."

"That's fine." He accepted.

She leaned over to lock the door just for the time being and took off her shirt, having no bra underneath. The light remained off as Eli got on top of her and sucked on her breasts. Her head fell back as she tried to shut her moans. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled lightly at it as he sucked on her nipple. He looked up at her as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. "Feels good?" He softly asked.

She nodded and pointed to her other breast. He moved to the other one and did the same thing, leaving hickeys all over her flesh. He kissed down her thin stomach to her shorts and softly touched her and sat back up. There was a knock at the door and Eli quickly gave her shirt and she threw it on, leaned over and opened it. "Hey dad."

He walked in and closed the door, "I'm sorry about her Eli and I heard you Clare, you have to be quiet. You know these doors aren't that thick." She nodded knowing what he was talking about, "I tried."

"Be careful and remember you cant lock the door."

She nodded, "Thanks…for being on our side." She smiled at him.

"No problem." Her dad responded and walked out. She turned to Eli, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He smiled as he pulled her closer and they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli and Clare were spending the day together. They woke up to find that Helen was on her way back down to New York and was okay with their relationship and she thankful her for that. Eli had stayed for breakfast and they were now in the movie theatre, watching the previews.

She softly kissed his neck and smiled up at him. Throughout the movie, they kissed and teased each other. They made out a bit and held hands. When it was over, Eli took Clare back to his house since he wanted to be alone with her and her dad allowed them to have a sleepover.

They got in his house and Clare sped upstairs and jumped in his bed. She lied out in her little shorts, tank top and combat boots. She saw him come in the room and smiled at him. "Have your way with me." She joked.

Eli laughed and hopped on top of her, kissing her lips, "Take a shower with me."

She blushed and shook her head. "Why not? You went skinny dipping with me."

"Fine but when we're getting ready to go to bed."

"No now." He pouted. "Someone's desperate for me." She giggled as she got up and walked in his bathroom. She hopped on his sink counter and waited for him. He closed the door, made sure the water was warm before having it fill up. He sat in and looked up at her waiting for her to come in. She rolled her eyes as she took off her clothes and got in as Eli filled it up with bubbles.

Eli pulled her closed to him so his front was pressed against her back. "Eli, it feels so uncomfortable." She admitted.

"Baby, I'm not gonna put it in, calm down."

"I know, I just don't want to sit like this." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and shook his head, "Whatever you want." She moved up a bit, putting space in between them.

"I love you." She told him. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He smirked. She smiled and kissed his lips and turned to him, her legs wrapped around his. She picked up some of the floating bubbles and put them on his face. She giggled and put it on his nipples.

"Wow, you've never looked more attractive." She playfully winked.

He smirked, "I know, I'm pretty dashing." She took it off and they began to wash up and put pajamas on. They were cuddled up on his bed watching a marathon of Clare's favorite movies, being all Nicolas Sparks'.

"This is all so cheesy and it never happens." Eli spoke up frustrated with the second movie of The Last Song.

"But it's so romantic, admit it."

"But these movies are designed to make people feel all depressed, wanting a relationship like that that doesn't exist."

"That's true but whatever." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Enjoy it."

"I'd rather be kissing you." He replied honestly. "Or fucking you."

Her eyes widened, "Excuse me? Inappropriate."

"Sorry baby." He gripped her face as he laughed and pecked kissed all over face. She giggled and pushed him away, "You have such a dirty mind."

"I know." He teased smugly. He grabbed his remote and turned off the tv. "Come on, let's do something. You can't expect me to hold back when you're in my bed with lace panties and a bra."

She blushed and wrapped her arm around him, softly biting her lip, "What do you want to do?"

"Tell me what I can do."

"Only what you've done before, nothing further." He nodded and twisted her so she was lying, back down. He hovered over her and softly kissed her lips. He kissed down her neck and sat in her lap as he unclasped her bra.

"You're heavy." She groaned rubbing his thighs.

"Too bad." He teased before diving down and sucking her breasts enthusiastically. He licked and sucked on each breast and pulled her panties down. He softly rubbed her first, teasing her a bit.

She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. He pushed one finger deep inside of her, watching her facial expression as he took it out. He did it again, teasingly slow causing her to whimper.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked frustrated.

"It's entertaining." She grabbed his fingers and stuck them inside of her and grinded against them, bringing herself pleasure before Eli pulled his hand out.

"What the fuck, why do you keep-" Eli suddenly sucked her clit causing Clare to shut up and fall back against the bed. "Oh my god." She heavily breathed as her chest heaved up and down. Eli laughed at her reaction causing vibrations to run throughout her body. He continued to please her until she was satisfied and he sat up and kissed her lips, aggressively.

She pulled back and sighed. "You alright?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, it's just so hard not to go all the way with you."

"I'm flattered but you know we cant." Eli softly kissed her lips.

"What if I wanted to though?"

"I would be honored but not this soon, okay?"

She sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath. "It takes a lot of self-control."

"On my part too." He defended.

"I know and thank you so much for not pressuring me."

"You're worth it." He smirked.

"I better be." She teased sticking out her tongue. Eli quickly leaned over and sucked on it, pulling back with a smirk.

"Tell me about your past relationships." Clare spoke up randomly.

"Um, why?"

"I'm your girlfriend and I'm curious."

"I only had two, one was stupid. I was like 7 and obviously it was pointless. Another was with Julia, I met in 8th grade and it was kind of serious and we were intimate and stuff."

"What happened?"

"She passed away." Eli nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Things get better every day." She nodded and kissed him.

"What about your past relationships?"

"I had one boyfriend before and he was amazing but he broke up with me for a girl who could fully satisfy him." She shrugged.

"Well he's an asshole and he's missing out."

"It's whatever, it's for the best since I'm with you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wanna tell you something I never told anyone. Not even my best friend."

Eli smiled anxiously, "What is it?"

"I made out with a girl before." Eli's mouth fell open, "You're joking. And where the hell was I to witness this amazing moment?"

She laughed, "Not in my life. I may have drank spiked punch and this girl kissed me and we just started making out."

"How old were you?"

"It was only last year."

"Wow, I would pay to watch you make out with a girl." Clare's eyebrows rose, "Why do guys find lesbian stuff so alluring?"

"It just is, I can't explain it."

"Well its not happening again so get that image out of your fantasy."

Eli smirked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Have you ever masturbated?"

She blushed and shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

"I think that's disgusting. I mean I don't care that you or anyone else does but I just don't want to touch myself, I can't even imagine doing that." She cringed at the thought.

"If we were having sex and I asked you to, would you?"

She shook her head, "Probably not."

"Why don't you even try it?" He asked.

"Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Cus I wanna watch you do it one day."

"Oh my god." She blushed and covered her face. "If I ever do that, which I won't. I would never let you watch."

He pouted, "I've imagine that so many times and hoped you'll do it for me."

"I'm sorry, I just would never ever do that. Especially when I have you to do it for me." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Touche." He smirked pulling her closer. "One more thing, have you ever imagined us having sex?"

"What is with all these questions, my cheeks hurt from blushing." She giggled. "And yes I have."

"How exactly did it go?"

She buried her face in his chest not wanting to make eye contact with him as she told him. "We were on vacation and um the hotel was fancy and what not. And we just did and it was amazing. I don't really know what you want me to say."

"Well since you don't want to tell me, I'll tell you how I pictured our first time." He ran his fingers through her curls as her face stayed buried in his chest.

"We were in my house and your dad was out of town for the weekend. I planned it just for that night. That day we spent together and you had no idea what was gonna happen. I decorated the room in rose petals and candles and cleaned just for you." He chuckled. I took you up to my room and you saw it and I heard you gasp. When you turned around with tear filled eyes, I slammed my lips into yours." He heard softly whimper and felt satisfied.

I picked you up and walked over to the bed, gently lying you down. I asked if you want to do it tonight and you kissed me so I assumed that was a yes. We kissed for a while before I trailed my hands up your shirt and began playing with your breasts through your bra. I unclasped it and softly massaged them as I threw the bra on the floor with your shirt. I kissed your big, sexy breasts and left red hickeys and bit your nipple." He heard her moan and wanted her to touch herself so desperately.

"I would kiss down your stomach and lick your belly piercing." She looked up to him confused, "I don't have one."

"I was hoping you'll have one by then." He smirked. "I'll kiss down to your hips, softly kissing them before pulling down your pants and panties. I would kiss up your legs and suck hard on your inner thighs, hoping you would get soaking wet. I would slowly lick your clit, tasting your pre cum." She moaned and touched his hand and brought it down to her center. He pulled it back and she looked at him, "Please."

He shook his head, "I want you to do it." He kissed her forehead. "I would take off my clothes and hoping you'll be on the pill, I won't need a condom. I'll softly rub my cock over your clit but not pushing in just yet. When you don't expect it, I'll push into you and you'll whimper and I'll moan knowing how tight you are…"

Clare couldn't take it. She was aching and was dying to be touched and thankfully they had the blanket covering them. She trailed her hands down to her center and rubbed herself from the outside nonchalantly, silently moaning.

"….After the pain eases, I would move in and out of you slowly and teasingly, wanting you to beg for me to fuck you hard."

"Oh fuck Eli." She moaned gripping his shirt roughly. Eli lifted up the blanket and saw her erratically touching herself and smirked satisfyingly, "Don't stop." She begged.

Eli was so pleased that out of 17 years she hadn't touch herself and in about 2 minutes, he broke her down. "I would push my cock deep inside of you, wanting to hear you scream my name loud. You would rub your clit fast so desperate to cum. I would kiss your mouth and swirl my tongue inside as you claw at my back, breathing against my lips for me to cum inside you." Eli couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Clare touch herself for the first time, made him hard and he needed to release. He pulled the blanket back and watched her touch herself and began to stroke himself erratically. "Baby, please." She begged.

Eli couldn't continue so he massaged Clare's breast as he watched her masturbate and did so himself. "Oh my god, this is turning me on so much." He groaned. "I wanna watch you too." She said with dazed eyes. Eli sat up in front of her as she laid down as he stroked himself and he looked down at her touch her insides. He felt himself coming close and stroked faster, cumming on Clare's stomach. She held his hand as she moaned loudly and came. Eli smirked as he leaned down and sucked her clean.

"I cant believe I just did that." She heavily breathed.

"I cant believe I just watched you do that, that was so sexy." He caressed her sides pulling the blanket back up.

"Is that really how you imagined our first time?"

He nodded, "I hope it comes true soon."

"It will, I promise you." She softly kissed his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Clare and Eli's friends were in his movie room watching all these horror movies they had picked out. Clare didn't want to watch them but she didn't want to feel left out either. Clare sat on Eli's lap as she had the plate of nachos for herself.

"Are you gonna share, Clare?" Jonathan asked. She giggled and shook her head, "I'm hungry."

Jonathan playfully rolled his eyes, "Keep eating all that junk and Eli isn't gonna want you anymore."

"Eli is not with me for my body, right?" She asked turning to him.

"Of course not though I love the way your body is now." He smirked. She smiled and kissed him, eating her nachos.

The round of movies soon ended and Clare was sleeping in Eli's lap. "So bro, how's the ya know….are you getting it in?" Danny asked.

"Not yet but we're intimate and I got her to masturbate for me for the first time last night." Eli smirked accomplished.

"Hi-5 bro." Danny smiled pounding Eli. "I just can't wait till she's ready, I'm dying."

"Why is she waiting so long?"

"She's abstinent but she said soon she wants to give it to me but I cant wait any longer, she gets me so horny."

"It'll be worth it though bro, just look at her body."

"I know." Eli smirked looking down at her. "I'm pretty lucky." Clare got up and walked out of the room. Eli looked at her weirdly as he looked at his friends, "What the hell?" He got up and followed her upstairs, "Babe, whats wrong?"

"Why the hell are you talking to them about us having sex?"

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I was trying to go to sleep and I heard you."

"Well I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"And that makes it better? Why are you telling them about what we do together?"

"They're my friends and I'm sure if your friends were down here, you would do the same.

"Its embarrassing when I hear you talking about that when I'm right there or your friends commenting on my body."

"I'm sorry, its just I'm really excited for you to give your virginity to me."

"And I'm excited too but stop bragging about it to your friends. You're acting like I'm some prize or something."

Eli gripped Clare by her waist, "I'm sorry." He kissed her lips. "Okay?"

She sighed and nodded, "Lets go somewhere."

"Depends, is it a place for four other people?"

"Lets go to the mall." Eli laughed, "5 boys are not going to the mall with one girl."

"Lets go to Wonderland."

"I think that can work." Eli informed the boys and the couple got dressed. Eli drove off to Wonderland and all the friends had a blast. They spent the rest of the day there playing games, going on rides, taking pictures, eating food, etc.

Eli dropped all of his friends off and was dropping Clare off. He walked her to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Um yeah but I have to tell you something."

"O…kay. What is it?"

"I'm um-" She looked down at her feet. "I'm going back home in three days." She spat out.

"What?" Eli asked, his eyes popping out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"And knowing I have three days left with the love of my life doesn't worry me more?"

"I cant do anything about it."

Eli sighed and leaned against her door, "Why cant you just stay with your dad?"

"I have to go back to school Eli."

"Come to school with me."

"Everything cant change that quick, Eli."

"Are you not worried about this? Are you not worried that we'll break up?" He asked.

"No because I love you and I know you love me."

"I don't think you understand how hard long distance is."

"Eli, I don't want to argue with you, I knew this was gonna happen and I didn't want it to."

"Clare, I love you and I-after spending 60 days with you straight, its hard."

"Its hard for me too but I'm coming back next summer"

"That's 10 damn months." He yelled and sat on the steps and buried his face in his hands.

She sat down next to him, "Eli, look at me please. Please." She begged. He tilted his head up and she saw him silently shedding tears.

"You really don't love me as much as I love you."

"Of course I do."

"Then how are you not worried about what our relationship can become?" He questioned.

"Because I know that no matter how long we're apart or what guy tries to get with me, that you're the only guy I would ever want to be with and I need you to understand that. Eli, don't cry." She wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"Tell me you love me and you're gonna miss me as much as I'll miss you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you. "She smashed her lips to his and slid her tongue in his mouth. She pulled back, "I have to tell you something else that might make you feel a bit better."

"Ive planned for us to have sex before we leave"

"Seriously?" She smiled and nodded, " Tomorrow night, how does that sound?"

"Amazing," He smirked. "Cant wait."

"I know you're worried about me leaving but hopefully that balances it out and I guarantee you we can Skype every night, okay?"

Eli nodded and kissed her once more, "Get inside, I don't want your dad to be upset." She kissed once more, "I love you, lets go out to breakfast tomorrow."

He nodded, "Okay, see you later beautiful." He smirked hopping back in Morty. He leaned his head against the window as he drove off home, his tears blinding his vision.


	10. Chapter 10

Clare was getting dressed as Eli was on his way so they can go out for breakfast. She slipped on some shorts and a fitted white tank top. She put on her gray Toms and went downstairs. She said bye to her dad before grabbing her bag and left the house. Eli pulled up just in time. She smiled as she got in the bar, leaning over to kiss him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Im okay." He smiled, kissing her one more time. "Where do you wanna go?"

She shrugged, "I don't mind, I just want a bagel."

Eli nodded and drove off to a nearby diner. They were seated outside and Clare gazed the menu in case anything else sparked her interest. She settle on her poppy seed bagel with butter and a coffee while Eli ordered a coffee.

"You don't want food?"

He shook his head, "I kind of cant eat."

"Why not?" She asked interlocking their hands from across the table.

"I hate thinking about you leaving."

She looked down, "I cant do anything Eli. Im sorry."

"I know you cant."

"Do you still want to tonight though?"

"I don't think so."

Her jaw dropped, "Why not?"

"I feel like youre only doing it because Im leaving and I feel all depressed, I wanna be able to give my all to you when we do it."

"Eli, this was not something easy to decide. I really want to and I don't care if you cant try hard or whatever, I just wanna be able to be with you like that."

"I love you but not tonight."

"Fine." She sighed. They came back with her bagel and she politely thanked them. She cut it and began to eat the top of a half. "You want?" He shook his head. She tried to ignore his negative energy. She finished her bagel and sipped on her drink. It was awfully quiet between them and she hated it.

"Wanna go play laser tag or something?" She asked.

"I think Im just gonna go home."

"Why are you acting like this? I know Im leaving and youre sad but the least you can do is cherish the little time I have with you."

"For what point? We spend more time together, I fall deeper in love with you and then the next day, its all over? I rather separate from you now so it'll be easier. I cant spend 10 months away from you."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Do you wanna break or something?"

"I don't know."

"Well, call me when you make up your mind and stop being so stubborn." She got up and left, walking back home. She closed the door behind her and her dad looked up, "Back so soon?"

"Eli is being so annoying" She sighed hopping on the couch.

"How so?"

"So we were supposed to-um like ya' know." Her dad nodded, understanding her implication.

"He doesn't want to anymore because he says he cant put his all into it because he's sad or whatever and he said he rather go home then spend time with me basically. Im here for one more day and he doesn't care. He's so damn depressed that hes not cherishing the last moments we have together for who knows how long."

"Well you knew he'll be down in the dumps when you told him."

"But I didn't expect him to shut me out like this, I just told him to give me a call later." She shrugged.

"Young love is so complicated."

"Tell me about it." She got a blanket and continued to watch Law & Order with her dad. They have been having a marathon and at about 5 o clock, her phone rang and she leaned over and got it, seeing it was Eli.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Whats up?" She questioned.

"Um so-Im sorry."

"Wow, that's meaningful."

"Im just really sad, that's all. That's no reason for you to be a bitch to me." Randall waved to his daughter to go back in the backyard since he couldn't hear the television. She left and slid the door closed, "How the hell am I bitch? Because you're acting retarded?"

"Well excuse me for being sad that my girlfriend is leaving me to go back home in another country, how terrible of me to even consider shedding a tear."

"I know youre sad but that doesn't give you a reason to not want to hang with me or turn me down when Im willing to give my virginity to you. You're supposed to embrace it and be happy that we at least have a day left."

She heard a silence on the line and walked back and forth in her yard, "Hello? Are you there?"

"Clare!" She heard a voice and turned around, seeing Eli in front of her. She ended the call and stuffed her phone in her pocket, "You came so we can argue in person?"

He pulled her close to him and softly kissed her lips. He caressed her cheek and stuck his tongue down her throat. She moaned and hopped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her up by her butt and pulled back from the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, go inside." She gestured. Eli walked to the door and slid it open and closed it behind him. "Hi Mr. Edwards." Eli smirked before walking in Clare's room. He put her down and she peeked through the door, "You might wanna turn the TV up." Clare warned her dad.

He made a disgusted face and exited the house, to go on the porch she assumed. She crawled on top of him and kissed his lips enthuastically.

"Im assuming this means you changed your mind?" She questioned raising her eyebrows. He nodded, gripping her hips, "Im sorry."

"Its fine, lets not talk about it now." She pressed her lips back against his before she began grinding into him. "Youre getting me too excited." Eli admitted.

She giggled and took off her shirt, "Youre welcome" She smiled before rekindling their heavy makeout session.

**Wooopeedoo, sex next chapter and Clare is leaving .Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Eli licked his lips and looked up at her as she unclasped her bra as well. Eli placed his hands on her waist as she sat on him. He didn't know exactly what she expected of her first time and wanted to satisfy her.

"Do you want this to go a certain way or just act on instinct?"

Clare shrugged, "I just want to make each other feel good." She responded before leaning over and turning off the lamp light. She pressed her chests against his as she pressed her lips against his.

She began to grind her hips into his as she felt Eli keep his hand on her back. "I know you're trying to be respectful but please-I don't want you to, okay?" She asked as she moved his hands down to her butt. He nodded and rekindled the kiss.

She trailed her hands underneath his shirt, soon pulling it off. Within minutes they were undressed. Eli turned them over and hovered on top of her. He softly kissed her lips and pulled back, sliding the condom on. He softly kissed her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whimpered nervously. He carressed her cheek and look in between them, slowly pushing inside her. He looked back at her and saw her clenching her eyes. "Look at me please." He softly whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open as he stayed still, "Are you okay? Can I keep going?" He questioned.

She nodded as he pushed further inside of her. She squealed as the pain began. She held her breath and closed her eyes running her fingers through his hair. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "You can move faster."

He held himself up on either side of her and began to grind his hips into hers. She looked up at him as her mouth fell open and nothing came out, in a moment of too much ecstasy.

She moaned and pulled him down to lie chest to chest. "Feels so good. "She whispered in his ear. He began to pick up the pace and pounded in her. "Yesss Eli!" She cried pushing her hair back. The chants, moans and screams continued until Clare felt her climax approaching. She arched her hips, "Oh my god, please!" She begged clenching the pillow above her and clawing at his back. She soon released with a scream of Eli's name as he continued to grind into her to release himself. He softly kissed her numb lips and sucked on it softly, "Was that okay?"

She nodded and sat up, pressing her hands on either side of his face and kissed him lovingly. "I love you."

"And I love you." He lied down and her body pressed against him as they fell into slumber.

**XXX**

Clare's dad was driving her to the airport with Eli by her side. She rested her head against his shoulder, cherishing their last moments. The car ride was tremendously quiet with the exception of the wind through the windows. Soon arriving, all three went to check Clare's luggage in. They patiently waited for her flight to near. "Want breakfast?" Randall offered to get them breakfast and they agreed. Clare finally faced Eli, "How are you feeling?" "Sad, depressed, upset." He responded not daring to look at her.

"Im sorry."

"Its fine, you cant do anything about it."

"Can you at least look at me?" She questioned. He finally looked down at her, "What?"

"Dont be mad at me."

"Im not mad, I just dont wanna talk about it because Im gonna start crying."

"Okay." She softly responded and lied her head against him, silence falling among them again.

Her dad approached and gave them both bagels and coffee. They ate it in silence until Randall spoke up, "I think you should get going, get your seat early." She nodded and threw her wrapper out. She hugged her dad, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetie, have a safe flight. And call me when you land." She nodded and turned to Eli, "Wanna walk me to the entrance?" She asked.

He nodded trying to hold back the tears. He walked and they stood still, "I love you." She spoke up.

"I love you too." He teared. She wrapped her arms around him as they both cried in each other's arms. She pulled back and softly kissed his lips. Eli deepened it and pulled her close by pressing her back closer to him. He pulled back after a while and gave one more peck.

"I'll call you when I get home and we'll video chat and it'll be like I never left."

"Except you are."

"Eli, I dont need more of a reason to cry."

He nodded, "Go, I love you and call me." She kissed him once more and waved good bye before showing her ticket and walking on the plane. She cried as she found her seat and waited for other passengers to board.

Eli sighed as went to Randall. "You alright?" Randall questioned.

Eli shook his head, "But I have no choice but to deal with it." He nodded, "Come on, I'll drive you home unless you still want to come and stay in her room or something."

Eli shook his head again, "Can I just go home?"

"Yeah, sure." Randall responded before they hopped in the car.

**XXXX**

After several hours, the plane landed. Clare wasnt glad to be home but was glad to catch up with her friends. She hopped in a cab and phoned her dad. She told him she arrived and he told her he missed her and couldnt wait to see her.

She was hesitant about calling Eli but dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, its me."

"How was your flight?"

"It was...good I guess."

"Are you home yet?"

"Im in the cab, Im almost there."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of, you?"

"Not at all." He responded. "I miss you."

"And I miss you too. Do you want to video chat as soon as I get home?"

"Please!"

"Okay, hold on. Im getting out. How much sir?" He directed to the driver.

"13." She gave him a 20 and he gave her her change. She took her suitcases out and brought them in the house.

"Im gonna video chat you in like 10 minutes, okay?"

"Alright." She hung up and brought her bags upstairs, "Mom?"

"Yes?" She heard a voice in the basement.

"Im home." She said obviously. Her mom came up and hugged her, "How are you?"

"Im okay, I miss dad and Eli but other than that Im fine."

"Im sorry sweetie." She hugged her daughter and left the room. Clare grabbed her laptop and signed on Skype and sent a video request to Eli.

She soon saw his face on her screen and she smiled at him. She saw his eyes were red from tears, it almost made him look like he was high.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He said with a pout. She blew a kiss to him and he smirked pretending to catch it.

She rested comfortably as they sat in silence. "Are you ready to start school?"

"Of course not." He responded. "But I dont really have a choice."

"Talking to you is really depressing" She said honestly.

"What do you expect? For me to be laughing and acting like everything is okay? Its not and Im not gonna pretend Im happy when Im not." He said trying to calm down.

"You're acting like Im not upset too."

"You sure dont seem like it."

"Of course I am, Im just not gonna stop living because we're not with each other. At least we're still together and Im coming back in like a month, its not that bad."

Eli shook his head, "You dont get it."

"What the fuck is there to get? You're really annoying me with this."

"You dont miss me Clare. What the fuck?" He yelled.

"Dont talk to me like that and I do miss you." She said calmly not wanting to overreact so her mom heard her

"Bullshit." He muttered.

"Do you want me to break up with you? You're pushing me to do it, stop putting words in my mouth. I miss you, thats it. Stop complaining about me not being there because you cant do anything about it now Eli. Im tired of you trying to make me feel like shit because I dont look miserable. I am but Im trying my best not to be so you need to stop before I end this relationship right now."

Eli stayed silent, not looking at her as his mind filled with thoughts. "Im sorry." He spoke.

"Its fine I guess."

"Um I'll call you later?"

"Whatever you want Eli." She ended the video chat and collapsed on the bed of exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter**

Eli and Clare had gone a month without talking. Eli already felt their relationship going downhill. He didn't have the pride to call and knew Clare wasn't.

School had just started up again and Eli was starting college. He wanted to call Clare to vent to her, he was already nervous and being M.I.A. with her wasn't helping.

Eli settled his things in his dorm and hopped on the bed. Eli took out his phone and scrolled down to her name. He stared at it, wondering whether to call or not and decided against. He didn't know how long he would last like that.

**XXXXX**

Clare was starting her last year of high school and was ecstatic. She would reunite with her friends and it would help get her mind off of Eli and their lack of conversation. She walked inside and saw Alli talking with Dave. She immediately ran up to her and jumped on her back, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alli squealed, ignoring Dave's existence. He kissed her cheek and walked off.

"We have to catch up." Alli said taking Clare's hand and sitting at the bench. "So how was Toronto?"

"It was good I guess." Clare lied.

"You guess?"

"I kind of-" She pulled a curl behind her ear. "I kind of got a boyfriend."

"Well that would explain the more exposed clothes." Clare blushed and looked down at her high waisted shorts and crop top, "He's not the reason Im dressing like that."

"Whatever you say, so whats his name? What is he like? Do you have a picture?"

"His name is Eli, he wears black a lot, he has long hair and green eyes, I don't think you'll like him but hes gorgeous." She said looking through her phone to find a decent picture. She found one she took of him off guard and showed Alli.

"Clare, he's beautiful." Alli gasped.

Clare laughed, "Thanks but we're not even talking right now." She sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because he's so upset I left and he thinks Im not and its all stupid bull. He's being so immature."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"The last we talked was like when I came back. We didn't talk from there, I don't know what to do."

"You have a boyfriend now Clare, you have to stop up and say something to him."

Clare nodded, "Lets go, we're gonna be late."

**XXX**

Alli was sleeping over Clare's place and begged her to call Eli. She wanted things to resolve between them and to hear Clare's boyfriend's voice.

Clare dialed his number and placed the phone on speaker, impatiently waiting.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She softly spoke.

"Finally decided to talk to me?"

"Obviously."

"Why are you calling?"

"We haven't talked in weeks."

"Ive realized, you were the one ignoring me." He replied.

"And Im sorry, you were just annoying me so much."

"By telling you I missed you and that Im sad? You didn't even call me when I left for college or anything."

"And Im sorry Eli." She looked up at Alli and shook her head, annoyed.

"As soon as we have sex, everything goes down from there. Why?" Clare's eyes widened and avoided eye contact with Alli. She took the phone off speaker and blushed, "I don't know, I don't regret it if that's what you think."

"Then what is it? Because lately, everything between us has been terrible."

"Can we just forget about it all then? How was your first day?"

"It was good, classes were good. Everything's cool, I just couldn't enjoy it while thinking about us."

"Well everything is good now so you can enjoy it tomorrow, right?"

"I guess, how was your day?"

"It was really good catching up with everyone."

"Good to hear it, I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Fine, later." She hung up and turned towards Alli, "Don't start please."

"You guys had sex? How the hell did you avoid telling me this information?"

"Its not a big deal Alli."

"Ms. Edwards, you have up your vow. Your purity ring to a guy you like 3 months ago?"

"Youre not making me feel better."

"Im sorry, Im just…shocked." Clare nodded, "I understand just please stop."

"Will do so are things better for you guys?"

"Barely but whatever Im done trying. Whatever happens between us happens." She shrugged.

XXX

Clare was at the city's free concert with Alli and Dave. Little, did she know Alli and Eli had planned for him to come in town this Saturday to meet up with Clare and break the tension between them.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Alli told Clare. "Wait here."

Clare sighed and nodded. She was having an awful time because Alli was too wrapped up in Dave and felt like a third wheel. She heard her name being called and looked behind her.

She saw Eli and her mouth fell open, "What are you doing?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh."

"Can I talk to you?" Clare nodded as Eli took her hand and led her away from the loud music and into an isolated area.

"So I know we talked and you said we can forget everything and go from there but I still feel like things aren't good between us and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Me either."

"Do you wanna break up?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Eli sighed and looked elsewhere, "Then you need to tell me what we're gonna do about us. Because Im not gonna go back home and we stop talking again. We either break up or fix it."

"But that's the thing. I don't know what there is to fix." She challenged.

"Then its over?" He asked.

"I don't wanna break up with you Eli."

"Then tell me what the hell you want, please." He begged.

She looked at him and slammed her lips into his. She placed her hands on either side of his cheek and slid her tongue in his mouth. She hopped on to him and Eli quickly caught her. He was a little taken back, not expecting the kiss but wasn't gonna reject it.

She kissed him some more before pulling back. Eli looked up at her, "Why?"

"I love you and Im sorry. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise."

"Can I come to your place?" She nodded and hopped down from him as they walked to her house. Clare texted Alli and told her she left.

Clare unlocked her house and pulled Eli inside. She closed the door behind him and they sat on the couch as she turned on the TV, "Do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head and kissed the top of her curls, "I love you and I really hope this works."

"Me too." She looked up at him and softly kissed his lips. "Just stay here with me, please.

"Not going anyway baby." He hugged her and cherished the moment.

**THE END. Bad ending, waaah. **


End file.
